It is clear from a variety of animal studies where physical and psychological stressors are employed that changes in cellular immunity occur. The group under examination is elderly caregivers of Alzheimers's patients. These individuals who are under severe chhronic stress will have qualitative and or quantitatively different neuroendocrine and immune responses.